Tiburones dorados
by Vikutoria
Summary: Paula Y Noodle son amigas de la infancia, todo era color de rosa hasta que son atrapadas espiando a un supuesto narcotraficante y son obligadas a trabajar en un bar de prostitutas junto con otras chicas que se vuelven sus amigas... Lograran escapar de Rabbit?.
1. Esto, sera duro

Un hombre corpulento llevaba a dos chicas tomadas bruscamente de los brazos, una era de rasgos japoneses, pelivioleta y delgada, la otra era pelinegra, labios rojo y buen cuerpo. Las lanzo en una puerta roja con luces...

A partir de ahora trabajaran para Rabbit-Dijo el hombre-Entren ahi ahora!

Vale!-Dijeron ambas.

Noodle entro lentamente y se encontro con un grupo de chicas en trajes de cabaret, arreglandose, maquillandose, peinandose... En fin... eran varias. Una era pequeña, delgada y de cabello muy corto, uno de sus ojos era verde, otra, a su lado era muy buen acuerpada, cabello castaño y ojos negros, otra era de cabello muy largo y rizado, estaba poniendose lentes de contacto al parecer su trabajo no le permitia usar los de montura... Otra era muy alta y de cabello rosa, era la que mas cuerpo tenia de todas.

Ah... Hola?-Dijo Paula en tono nervioso.

Las chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo. La mas pequeña se acerco a ambas y mostro una sonrisa algo macabra.

Ustedes son?-Dijo la pequeña.

Paula-Dijo la misma.

Soy Noodle-Dijo la pelivioleta.

Rebecca-Dijo poniendose una mano en la cintura.

Pharrel-Dijo la de cabello rosa.

Nazzie-Dijo la ojinegra.

Valentine-Dijo la de rizos.

Asi que quieren ser una dorada?-Dijo Rebbecca.

No eres muy niña para vestir asi?-Dijo Noodle.

La vida es dura preciosa-Dijo Rebbecca-Era la carcel o esto... Y escogi esto, asi nos ganamos la vida.

No seas agresiva cariño-Dijo Nazzie rodeandola con el brazo-Solo quieren trabajar aqui.

Es mi bar, son mis reglas-Dijo Rebbecca.

Pusieron de lider a una niña-Dijo Paula.

Una niña muy peligrosa, Big Boobs-Dijo Rebbecca con una mirada retadora.

Oye!-respondio Paula.

Pharrel, explicale como son las cosas aqui...-Dijo Rebbecca.

Veamos, trabajamos de 9pm a 2am-Dijo Pharrel-No rechazes a nadie a menos que quiera morir, si te toman, te acuestas, si no, te mueres.

Te pondran un apodo segun tus facciones-Dijo Nazzie-El mio es NazzieBoobs, PharrelPink, ValentineHot y...

Rebbeca sweet-Termino la del ojo verde.

Tiene sentido,-Dijo Paula-tu rostro es el de una niña de 13 años.

Rebbecca alzo las cejas y luego de soltar una carcajada, comenzo a hablar.

Tengo 13 años, querida-Dijo Rebbecca.

No es ilegal que te prostituyas?-Dijo Noodle.

Veamos-Dijo Nazzie-Trabajamos para asesinos, narcotraficantes y mas... Que esperas?

La mayor aqui es Pharrel y nisiquiera es mayor de edad-Dijo Valentine-Yo tengo 14, Nazzie 16 y Pharrel tiene 17.

Ustedes cuantos años traen encima?-Dijo Rebbeca.

21-Dijo Noodle.

27-Dijo Paula.

Bueno, vistanse señoritas, faltan cinco minutos-Dijo Pharrel.

Paula entro a un vestidor y salio con un traje azul y negro, luego Noodle, que tenia uno de encaje rosa y negro, igual al de Rebbeca, a excepcion de que el de la de ojo verde era naranja y negro, con mas encaje.

Bueno, recuerden decir la frase de las Tiburones Dorados-Dijo Pharrel saliendo detras de las demas.

Todas se colocaron en fila, estaban paradas de lado con una mano en la cintura, sonrisas hermosas, limpias, perfectas. Se acercaron los hombres, poco a poco... Y al haberse organizado en todo el bar, Rebbeca se dispuso a hablar.

Como estan?!-Dijo Rebbecca porvocando aplausos-Bienvenidos a los Tiburones Dorados, recuerden...

No somos virgenes pero somo de calidad!-Dijeron todas al unisono.

Se escuchaban aplausos y gritos, Paula y Noodle se miraron.

Esto sera duro...-Dijeron ambas.


	2. Stuart ¿Por que?

Todo se veia que iba a ser intenso... Rebbecca se paseaba por las mesas, y las manos de los "Delincuentes" se pasaban por el cuerpo de la misma.

Ya chicos-Decia esta con una risa jugetona.

Paula, te toca-Anuncio Nazzie mirandola.

Que?!-Dijo la pelinegra visiblemente sorprendida.

O vas, o te matan-Dijo Valentine en tono seco.

V-vale...-Dijo Paula.

Ya Noodle estaba paseandose por las mesas junto a Rebbecca. Se sentia rara, nunca habia estado paseando en lenceria, y mucho menos en frente de un monton de hombres. La cosa se estaba poniendo mas dificil, ya 2 hombres habian pedido a Nazzie, 2 a Valentine, 3 a Pharrel y a Rebbecca...

Seis?!-Dijo Paula.

Rebe es la mas pedida-Dijo Pharrel.

En serio?-Dijo Paula-En cierto modo, siento envidia... Pero porque tanto ella?

La mas joven, la mas tierna frente a todos-Dijo la de cabello rosa-Pero en la cama es algo distinto.

Como sabes eso?-Dijo Paula mientras entregaba unas bebidas.

Preguntale a Nazzie-Dijo Pharrel-Es su novia... **(N/A: ahjkaghskhska Yuri)**

Su novia?-Dijo Paula-Son...?

Lesbianas?-Dijo Rebbecca apareciendo detras de ella-Si, problema?

N-no...-Dijo Paula.

Cuando Rebbecca iba a contestar, llegaron al burdel tres hombres. Uno de piel en un tono verde, de dientes raros y mirada lasciva. Otro de piel clara, unos curiosos ojos negros y cabellera de un hermoso azul, su sonrisa era calida y perfecta, en mirada y sonrisa, se parecia mucho a Rebbecca. Y otro, grande y afroamericano se veia decidido, eso le daba cierto atractivo, los tres tomaron una mesa. Rebbecca se acerco a ellos en un parpadear.

Stuart-Dijo Rebbecca-Como va todo?

Bastante bien, Rebbecca-Contesto este en un tono relajado que le daba cierto aire sexy.

Sweet-Saludo el de piel verde.

Niccals-Respondio Rebbecca en cierto tono.

Hola Rebbecca-Dijo el afroamericano-Como estas?

Bien Russel-Contesto la de corta melena-Esperando a que lo solucionen todo.

Somos el FBI, no flash-Dijo Stuart bajando el tono de voz.

Se que se estan infiltrando-Dijo Rebbecca-Pero de todas maneras, no han tenido pistas de Rabbit?

Esta en Francia-Dijo Murdoc-Pero... Hay contactos que dicen que se movera de nuevo para Inglaterra en unos meses.

Que me dices tu Russel?-Dijo Rebbecca moviendose sensualmente para disimular la conversacion.

Un plan-Dijo Russel-Cuando Rabbit venga a inglaterra. Ustedes lo distraeran, con la mejor de las presentaciones.

Mientras, arrestamos a todos y luego, Cuando Rabbit este solo-Dijo Murdoc.

Le atrapamos-Dijo Stuart levantando las cejas.

Guapo, e inteligente-Dijo Rebbecca.

Lo se-Dijo Stuart riendo mientras encendia un cigarrillo.

Dame uno-Dijo Rebbecca.

Quienes son esas?-Dijo Stuart mientras le extendia el cigarrillo y miraba a Noodle y Paula trabajar.

Noodle es la pelivioleta y Paula la de labios rojos-Dijo Rebbecca-Bueno, tengo que hacer mi presentacion... Se quedaran?

Un rato, nada mas-Dijeron los tres.

Bien-Dijo Rebbecca entrando a una puerta roja.

Todas las chicas estaban ahi. Y miraban a Rebbecca ansiosas.

Que te dijeron?!-Dijeron todas.

Que esta en Francia y se vendra en unos meses, lo atraparan cuando venga-Dijo Rebbecca.

Esos quienes eran?-Dijeron Noodle y Paula.

El de cabello azul, Stuart, el de piel verde, Murdoc, Y el moreno, Russel-Dijo Rebbca-Son del FBI, estan infiltrados para salvarnos a todas.

En serio?-Dijo Noodle.

Si, querida-Dijo Pharrel.

Bueno, me voy a cambiar-Dijo Rebbecca.

Luego de un rato, las luces en el bar bajaron su intensidad, dejando solo un luz en el escenario, iluminando una silla, en la que estaba Rebbecca totalmente desnuda, a excepcion de sus botines converse negros y su guitarra acustica que la tapaba. Cantaba una melodia suave, acorde a su voz, que era dulce y hermosa, como ella. Todos miraba atentos, incluyendo a Murdoc y Russel, pero Stuart, Stuart tenia una mirada melancolica, con una sonrisa.

Esta tan bonita-Dijo el peliazul acomodandose en la silla.

Pero hiciste mal Pot-Dijo Murdoc provocando un "mmm" de parte de Russel, dandole la razon.

Si... Hice mal, y por hacer mal-Dijo Stuart-La perdi.

**Ehh! Espero que les halla gustado, los quiero mucho chicos. Les prometo que pronto subire un nuevo capitulo a Gorillaz ha Muerto, la escuela no me deja ser feliz :(... Anyways, dejen reviews**

**Los quiere.**

**Victoria.**


	3. Mi pequeña

Se fueron todos los hombres por fin, eran, aproximadamente las 2am... Todas se veian cansadas, menos Rebbecca, que, por alguna razon, se veia radiante.

Todo por que eres una niñata-Dijo Paula.

Ya que tu eres una vieja-Refuto Rebbecca provocando una carcajada por parte de todas, incluso de Noodle.

Y eres mi mejor amiga?-Dijo Paula cruzandose de brazos.

Pero que quieres que haga eh?-Dijo Noodle.

Rebbecca vio a los chicos acercandose, ya que todos se habian ido. Y solo quedaban ellos tres...

Pau, Noods-Dijo Rebbecca- Estos son Russel.

Hola-Dijo el afroamericano.

Murdoc-Dijo rebbecca señalandole.

Hey-Dijo el satanista guiñandoles el ojo.

Y, Stuart-Dijo Rebbecca.

Señoritas...-Dijo este sonriendo.

Noodle se sonrojo al ver a Stuart, y Paula al ver a Murdoc... Todo era perfecto hasta que Rebbecca carraspeo. Interrumpio las escena, y se los llevo afuera.

Que lindos son...-Dijeron Paula y Noodle.

Bien bueno pues...-Dijeron Nazzie, Pharrel y Valentine.

Afuera, a la luz de la luna estaban Murdoc y Russel en el auto esperando a Stuart, que conversaba con Rebbecca.

Bueno... Entonces no trabajas mañana?-Dijo stuart.

No... No trabajo, no los fines de semana-Dijo Rebbecca acomodando su flequillo.

Te ves cansada-Dijo Stuart acariciando su cabello-Duerme bastante... Si?

E-esta bien-Dijo Rebbecca.

Rebbe...-Dijo Stuart.

S-si Stuart?-Dijo esta suspirando.

Te quiero, mi princesa...-Dijo Stuart.

Yo tambien...-Dijo esta abrazandole.

Stuart correspondio al abrazo luego de unos segundos y luego de besar su mejilla, se dispuso a hablar.

Mañana hablamos?-Dijo Stuart.

S-si...-Dijo Rebbecca.

Cuidate, portate bien...-Dijo Stuart revolviendole el cabello con una sonrisa.

Ambos se devolvieron hasta donde debian estar, pero, Rebbecca se devolvio y corrio para abrazar a Stuart.

Stu!-Dijo esta entre llanto.

Dime!-Dijo este.

Prometeme que nos sacaras de aqui!-Dijo esta llorando a cantaros.

No te lo prometo-Dijo abrazandole-Te lo juro, mi pequeña hermana...

**Chicos, lamento que el capitulo halla sido tan corto, es que carezco de casi todas mis neuronas, y no tuve muchas ideas... Dejen reviews.**

**Los quiere.**

**Victoria.**


	4. Llego antes Y ahora, que haremos?

Noodle al levantarse, escucho una melodia... Era una voz melodiosa... La de Rebbecca... Se asomo ligermanete a la habitacion y se encontro a Nazzie semidesnuda, solo le tapaban las sabanas, ella veia a Rebbecca con una mirada enamoradiza, se notaba que le queria mucho, y Rebbecca estaba cantando, con los ojos cerrados justo al lado de Nazzie, y tambien era tapada solo por las sabanas.

"Guys you know you better watch out, some girls, some girls are only about. That thing, that thing, that thing-Cantaba Rebbecca con tranquilidad-Girls you know you better watch out, some guys, some guys are only about. That thing, that thing, that thing".1*

Valla...-Dijo Noodle para si.

Rebbecca paro de cantar y se sento...

Y si invitamos a las chicas a comer algo?-Dijo esta emocionada.

Y si nos ve Rabbit?-Dijo Nazzie, algo nerviosa.

Vamos, cariño, no nos vera-Dijo Rebbecca sonriendo.

Esta bien-Dijo Nazzie-Me vestire...

Okis...-Dijo la pequeña de corta melena.

Rebbecca salio, para eso, Noodle ya estaba en su cuarto... Las demas, hasta paula, estaban dormidas...

Chicas!-Grito Rebbecca.

Queeee?!-Contestaron todas, hasta Noodle.

A levantarse preciosas, vamos a salir-Dijo Rebbecca.

Todas, automaticamente se vistieron, Valentine llevava unos jeans y un sueter con unos converse, Pharrel unos shorts y una blusa con unas sandalias, Paula tenia un vestido rojo con tacones bajo de color negro, Noodle un vestido floral y sandalias, Nazzie una falda y una blusa con converse y Rebbecca tenia un vestido azul de mangas largas y unas botas marrones. Se coloco las gafas de sol y se dispuso a hablar...

Vamonos...-Dijo esta saliendo despues de todas.

Caminaron un buen rato y Rebbecca vio a alguien, se le formo una sonrisa.

Stuart!-Grito esta haciendo que el volteara y le regalara una sonrisa.

Mi pequeña!-Dijo este abrazandola.

Rebbecca-Dijo Murdoc-Como han estado?

Hasta ahora, bien-Dijo esta saludandolo con un beso en la mejilla.

Me alegro-Dijo Russel.

Chicas!-Grito Pharrel.

Que pasa?-Dijo Nazzie.

Miren quien esta ahi!-Dijo Valentine señalando a un hombre bastante alto y con mala mirada.

Ay no...-Dijo Nazzie-Nos descubrieron...

Quien es?-Dijeron Paula y Noodle.

Es...-Dijo Stuart.

Rabbit-Termino Rebbecca.

**1*Coro de la cancion "Doo Woop" De Lauryn Hill.**

** Chicos, lamento que haya sido tan corto, es que no tengo muchas ideas... Y estoy enferma... En fin... Dejen reviews.**

** Los quiere.**

** Victoria.**


	5. Preparate Que te va a doler

**Chicos lamento no haber subido capis, siento mucho la espera, les prometo que tambien vendra un Capitulo de Gorillaz ha muerto...********Ah si, hice una especie de poema o algo asi, mas bien parece una cita de un libro, pero yo misma la hice.** Sin mas... Ahi les va.  


_"Hay que ver como son las cosas, hay que cuidarse muy bien de las cosas, y sobre todo... No hay que creer totalmente en todas las cosas... Si, tengo miedo, como niño en la oscuridad, al cual abandonaron sin piedad, sin compasion, sin preguntarse si extrañaria o no al que me abandono. Mi piel muestra mi estado de animo,si, tengo miedo, pero sere valiente de todas maneras."_

Todas tenian unos rostros de miedo impresionantes... Rabbit las tomo del hombro una por una con brusquedad, y las lanzo en una limocina, dejando a los chicos perplejos ante la escena, mirando todo sin poder hacer nada, con impotencia.

Carajo-Dijo Murdoc.

Esos malditos... Se quieren llevar a mi Rebbecca-Dijo Stuart apretando los puños con rabia.

No lo haran-Dijo Russel-Veamos que hacemos.

* * *

La limo llego al cabaret, las chicas entraron con Rabbit y se sentaron todos en un sofa.

Niñas-Dijo el hombre Rubio, ojos grises alto y bastante guapo. **(N/A: En mi opinion, para ser narcotraficante, tienes que estar mas bueno que comer pollo con las manos XD)**

Si, Rabbit?-Contestaron todas al unisono.

Se puede saber que hacian en la calle, yo no les di permiso de salir-Dijo Este sacando un arma, color plateado.

B-bueno...-Dijo Nazzie-Queriamos comprar algunas cosas para... E-el trabajo...

No me creas idiota, perra-Dijo Rabbit tomando del rostro a Nazzie con brusquedad.

No lo creo, señor-Dijo esta, visiblemente asustada.

Pues mas te vale no hablar hasta que yo te diga-Dijo Rabbit soltandola.

"No puedo creer lo que esta pasando aqui"-Penso Noodle.

Oh, asi que ustedes son las nuevas?-Dijo Rabbit, luego volteo y vio a Noodle-Oh, una asiatica... Como te llamas preciosa?

Noodle, señor-Contesto esta.

Antes habia una asiatica aqui, pero la mate-Dijo Rabbit-Quizo escapar...

Paula trago saliva, no podia dejar de mirar a Rabbit, su mirada era sensual, pero a la vez penetrante y daba mucho, mucho miedo.

Y tu?-Dijo Rabbit señalando a Paula.

Soy Paula... Señor-Dijo la pelinegra.

Rebbecca-Le llamo Rabbit.

Si señor-Dijo la de corta melena.

Ven conmigo...-Dijo Rabbit.

Diga señor-Dijo esta levantandose, y colocandose una mano en la cintura.

Te acostaras ocnmigo ahora...-Dijo Rabbit despues de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Rebbecca se veia asustada, todas las chicas ya habian tenido la desafortunada experiencia de acostarse con ese imbecil... Pero ella no, y el... Tenia mala fama. Era un sucio, para nada delicado y sin piedad...

S-si s-señor...-Dijo Rebbecca.

Tienes algun problema, Rebbecca?-Dijo Rabbit apuntandole con el arma.

No, para nada-Contesto esta.

Bien... Pues ven...-la tomo de la mano con brusquedad y se la llevo a una habitacion.

Hubo un silencio...Luego... Hubieron gritos, pero sonaban... como llanto...

Y-YA! Por favor! BASTA!-Se escuchaba de parte de parte de Rebbecca.

Shhh-Jadeaba Rabbit-Callate Sweet...

Afuera... Nazzie se tapaba el rostro con las manos, mientras las chicas la ayudaban a calmarse...

Por dios...-Susurraba Nazzie para si...

Rabbit salio, se acomodo su corbata y simplemente se fue... Nazzie corrio como alma que la lleva el diablo al cuarto, Rebbecca estaba alli en la cama despeinada con el rimel corrido, con una gran marca de mano en el cuello y se veia triste, palida... Su tono moreno habia desaparecido...

Querida...-Se acerco Nazzie hacia su novia, la cual, a penas toco su mano la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Fue horrible!-Grito la pequeña llorando sonoramente.

Ya...-Dijo Nazzie.

No...-Dijo Rebbecca-El, ya no existe para mi...

**Chicos! Espero que les halla gustado. No habia podido subirles capi porque no habia tenido tiempo.**

**Ah si, un anuncio... Hare otro fic :3. Sera de terror... Anyways, dejen reviews.  
**

**Los quiere.**

**Victoria.**


End file.
